heaven is a place on earth with you
by CanadianMaple
Summary: A bunch of Valgrace drabbles, stuck together to make an even bigger group of valgrace drabbles
1. hello

_Hello._

It was just a simple arrangement of letters created to make a statement in which people greet each other. It was the beginning of the end in which people meet their ending. It was simply the phrase used everywhere, everyday, any way possible.

His eyes flashed at the phrase and he bit his lip, not sure whether or not to respond to the words spoken. His conscious rang out, and he responded with a simple, _Good Morning._

But it wasn't a good morning was it? It must be for him to say so, but looking out the window, the skies were unusually gray and dreary.

He wasn't sure whether it was an option to take back what he said as he waited patiently for the next words to be spoken. However, there was silence, as due to the fact that whoever was talking to him in the beginning, lost interest and left.

It didn't hurt him at all, no, this was just a random person who might've had a difference in his life but left too quickly. Leaving too quickly isn't much of a problem, he figured, because everyone leaves in the end.

His glance up and there's a new person in place. The person had blond hair and blue eyes, which he thought was a quite boring combination, really.

But he says the greeting to the blue eyes boy, and to his surprise, Blue Eyes says it back.

Then he and Blue Eyes start a conversation on the most dullest and the least dullest things ever imaginable. Blue eyes introduces himself as Jason, and he introduced himself as Leo. Leo honestly believes that for such a plain looking person, Jason was the most intriguing name.

Jason- the name of champions, and heroes, and legends, and myths, and power.

Leo's thoughts had stopped him from finishing the dull but not dull conversation that had evolved into bird species, and Jason just simply nods.

Jason asks Leo for his digits and Leo says he doesn't have a phone, and Jason asks for an email. He does have an email but he hardly remembers the password but he gives it to Blue Eyes regardless.

When Blue Eyes leave, so does conversation, and an even duller person takes Jason's place, although Jason was much cheerier anyway. And so the process began again, making Leo say the greeting again, only for it to end as another fruitless endeavour.

* * *

 **In appreciation for the 20,000 words goal on RunsInTheFamily, about nine of these were stuck in a random chapter, so how about _no_. So here I am, (I think two months?three?) having a separate fic for all my Valgrace drabbles, cause why not. **


	2. black and gold

His name is Leo and his hair is black.

His name is Jason and his hair is gold.

His name was Leo and his fingers were long, as they played through lengths of gold, and skin of purity and lips of red. His name was Leo and was screamed out in the throes of passion, in the throes of love.

His hair was black and his heart beated sporadically and his stomach became knots, twisting and twisting around butterflies, around like moths, around like a rollercoaster that just wouldn't stop.

His hair was black and his eyes became glee-filled and his laughter became light, as he pulled pointless pranks on blue sky colored eyes, and made jokes with flying golden hair one final time.

His name was Jason and his thoughts were filled with worry, as he watched the figure dance his life away with joy. His name was Jason, as it was called through suffer and pain and fate that wouldn't let anything proceed to as planned.

His hair was gold and his eyes scanned brown eyes and black hair, checking for any more signs of life. His hands played against cool skin that was never cool before, and his arms wrapped around a body whose sugar high had crashed.

His hair was gold and his mouth was in a permanent shock that shook throughout every limb and every limb trembled.

His name was Leo and his hair was black.

His name is Jason and his hair is gold.


	3. blame it on the drinker, not the drink

Maybe it was the music. The thumping of unnecessary bass that pounded in Leo's ears, making Jason seem all that more enticing.

Maybe it was the music, or maybe it was the fact that Leo had just downed 2 bottles of Vodka shipped straight from Russia.

Maybe it was Jason, whose hair was shining in the multicolored lights, whose eyes were knowing and made Leo shivered, whose skin was unnaturally soft for a boy, whose heart beat for another girl-

Maybe it was Leo.

Leo blamed it on the alcohol.


	4. mr grace needs a new secretary

"Mr. Grace?"

Jason looked up from his papers to see his secretary and blinked. The Secretary handed him paper and Jason's mouth opened wide, not sure how to respond.

"What are you wearing?" Jason finally said, watching as the Secretary turned to the door. His blue eyes followed the figure and the office worker grinned.

"A dress. Is there something wrong, Mr. Grace?"

Jason shook his head blindly and crossed his legs under the desk. His secretary spun slowly, making Jason's eyes wander.

"Leo."

The Secretary grinned and managed to walk back to the desk. His hand pressed on the pile of papers and the other hand went to a jutted hip.

"Yes, Mr. Grace? Is something the matter?"

Jason nearly growled at the tone, and so raised an eyebrow.

"Close the door."

The Secretary grinned and slowly made his way to the door, and Jason's eyes followed. The door slammed.

"Is that all Mr. Grace?" The Secretary said, innocently although it was quite obvious they both knew how innocent he wasn't.

"Come here." Jason growled, undoing his tie.

"As you wish, Mr. Grace."


	5. rock your heart babe

The sound of drumming constantly woke Jason up at 5 AM. His neighbor decided that 5 AM would be a perfectly normal time to practice his drumming skills for the past month.

Now it was finally time for Jason to get even.

At exactly 3 AM, Jason grabbed his cousin's guitar, and played _Mary Had A Little Lamb_ as loud and rock 'n roll as he could manage.

His neighbor has responded the next day at exactly 3 AM, with a hard core version of _Jingle Bells,_ to which Jason yelled at the wall about the fact that it was August. When he pressed his ear to the wall, all he heard was laughter, which made Jason laugh too.

The next day, Jason jammed out a rock version of _Happy Birthday_ , to which his neighbor screamed out a 'Thank You' and 'You're a few days early though!'. Jason sent a birthday card shaped like a middle finger in a envelope cut out like a guitar.

The day after that was retaliated with a Beethoven song that Jason couldn't name, played beautifully on a piano.

Jason knew it was time to up his game.

So the following day was followed by a _Taylor_ _Swift_ song played via cello. His neighbor laughed so hard, that Jason could hear a curse word followed by hiccups. Jason laughed so hard he turned red and cried.

It continued for days with his neighbor playing drums or piano and with Jason playing guitar or cello.

Then someone called the police. Jason and his neighbor, Leo, were taken in due to repeatedly disrupting the silence at 3 in the morning. The two laughed when they saw each other, and Leo mentioned he was in a band.

Jason mentioned how much he hated Taylor Swift, to which Leo started a conversation based on how much Jason could be Taylor Swift's twin.

The two almost got arrested again for laughing too loud and shouting expletives at 4 in the morning.


	6. loving him was red

"Guess what my favorite color is." Leo said, biting into the red apple.

"Red." Jason muttered, arm placed over his eyes.

Leo spat out an apple seed and threw it into the river.

"Duh, but what else? I like more than one color." Leo rolled his eyes, stretching his legs out in front of him.

"I don't know, what? Yellow? I don't care too much about colors." Jason said, removing his arm, and sitting up to look at Leo.

Leo gasped. "Colors are amazing, and you have no good taste."

Jason laid back down and closed his eyes. "I have taste. I like cinnamon."

Leo furrowed his brow. "What does cinnamon have to do with colors? Does it have anything to do with colors?"

Jason laughed. "No. But you taste like cinnamon."

"Oh." Leo nodded, spitting out another seed. "And it's blue by the way."

Jason opened one eye. "Really, now?"

Leo threw the seed, with too little force, causing it to hit the grass next to the river.

"You're eyes, asshole." Leo said, and Jason laughed before closing his eyes, listening to the sound of apple seeds against water.


	7. he's not the right fast-food customer

"Welcome to McDonald's- you bastard." Leo stared at the customer.

The blond blinked. "What?"

"You heard me." Leo crossed his arms in a way he hoped was threatening, but most definitely wasn't in his black McDonalds shirt.

"Uh, do I know you?" the customer said and Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Hell to the fucking yeah, you do!" Leo scowled, slamming his hands on the counter.

The blonde widened his eyes, and took a step back. "Uh, I'll just go-"

"Why haven't you returned my calls, Jason? Or my texts? Are you avoiding me?" Leo demanded, crossing his arms.

"My name isn't Jason. I'm Fred," The customer said, backing away.

"Oh..." Now that Leo looked him over, the blond had a more paper white hair, and more green-than-blue blue eyes.

"Sorry about that. Now what did you want?" Leo said sheepishly before, grinning.

The customer had already ran away, and Leo winced. Ah, there goes part of his paycheck.

" _VALDEZ!_ "

Damn it.


	8. chocolate chips and somewhat sex jokes

Jason rolled his eyes, and stirred the batter.

"Leo, you can't just _shoot_ fire at the cookies and hope they turn out edible."

Leo jumped on the counter, nearly spilling the flour over, but managing to catch the ingredient. "'Course I can, babe. I could probably just stand next to it, and watch them bake. You know, cause I'm just that hot."

Jason gave Leo a look, and stuck his hand out. "Chocolate chips. And no way, you can. It's like saying Percy can make you wet, just by being near you."

Leo shoved a handful of chocolate chips in his mouth, before handing the bag over. "Nah, Percy can't make me wet-"

"Thank you, how much was I supposed to add-"

"-2 cups. _Anyway_ , Percy can't make me wet, but you can." Leo replied, leaning to dip his finger in the chocolate chip cookie mix.

Jason nearly dropped the bowl.


	9. in which percy never actually peed

Percy raised his hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

The teacher sighed and waved him off, and Percy jumped running for the door. Anything to keep him awake during these boring History lessons would be better. Besides, Percy actually did need to take a whiz. He had to run down the hall in order to make it, narrowly avoiding a teacher.

Percy slipped into a stall, unbuttoning his jeans, before pausing.

A moan sounded off in the stall next to him. "Oh shit, oh _shit-fuck-damn Jayyyy-"_

Percy frowned. How could a man take a piss when some couple was practically sexing up the bathroom? And who was Jay? Percy didn't know anyone named Jay.

" _Uggh_ , _Leo- mmph._ " Percy scrunched up his nose. He knew that voice, hell _everyone_ knew that voice. Jason Grace was about the most friendliest and competitive person Percy had ever met, and _fuck-_ Jason was _gay?_ There were only three Leo's in Percy's grade. Leo Cardova, Leo Valdez, and Leo Summers.

Percy inwardly gasped. It would _totally_ make sense if it was Leo Summers. The nerd and the jock, how romantic-

The sounds of skin against skin echoed in Percy's ear, and Percy shivered. His bladder was protesting against him and he almost wanted to say something, if only so that he could fucking pee already, damn it. Should he just leave?

"Valdez, lean up for me."

At that moment, Percy fled the bathroom, trying not to think about Jason Grace and Leo Valdez fucking in the second stall of the second floor bathroom.


	10. ice-CREAM jokes(aka leo makes sex jokes)

"Okay, but what do you mean you don't have chocolate? How can you not have chocolate?"

Jason sighed. It was another one of these customers.

"I'm sorry miss, but we ran out. Would you like to try chocolate chip?" Jason offered, tiredly and the lady huffed.

"No. Let's leave Matthew." The woman snatched her son's hand and left the ice-cream parlour in an angry hurry.

Jason rolled his eyes, and stared at the clock. He had only an hour left to his shift, and so far it wasn't a good one. Normally working at the ice cream shop in the summer was fun, but today it was an abnormally hot day. Even though the shop was literally on the beach (nestled comfortably in between a pizza place that was overly priced, and a souvenir shack that only really sold keychains and terrible shirts), Jason wasn't allowed to wear just his swimsuit.

So as everyone else in the parlour sat in bathing suits and loose clothing, Jason was stuck wearing his stuffy uniform and apron.

The door opened again.

"Do you have chocolate?" The texting teenager asked, and Jason scrunched up his nose. Why is it that the one flavor they didn't have, everyone wanted?

"No. No chocolate, but we have other flavors."

The texting blond looked up from her phone, with disgust. "No thank you."

The door opened again, entering a new teenager with an emo-looking friend. Jason hoped they wouldn't ask for any chocolate ice cream.

"Can I get some of your special cream, babe?" The Hispanic teenager said, leaning on the counter.

Jason gaped at him and blinked furiously. " _Excuse me?"_

The tan stranger stared at Jason weirdly. "I said," The teenager drew out his words slowly, as if talking to a baby, "can I get some of your special ice-cream of the day."

"Oh." Jason flushed a deep red, and pulled out a cup, "Yeah, sure thing."

"Do it fast too." The Latino kid said, before turning to his friend.

Jason almost dropped the ice-cream scooper, but managed to keep a good grip on it. Maybe it was the heat that made Jason find the plausible innuendos. Yes, it was most definitely the heat, because Jason Grace was no pervert.

It was two minutes later, when Jason passed back the creation, he noticed the uniforms. They were the same red and white as the pizza shop next door, and the name tags read, 'Leo' and 'Nico'.

Leo accepted his ice cream and stuck the spoon in his mouth. "Mmm, _creamy._ " Leo moaned into the food, sending a wink to Jason.

"Uh…" Jason's mind was screaming ' _ABORT, ABORT'_ because it most definitely _wasn't_ the heat that was making Jason hear it.

The emo teen slipped a five dollar bill on the counter. "I'm sorry for my friend's terrible disease. You see, he's mentally ill in the head." Nico said seldomly, placing his arm around Leo's shoulders.

"Hey! I think I'm _quite_ okay in the head. Wasn't it me, who's going to MIT _Mr. Community College_?" Leo shoved Nico, and Nico glared,

"Break's almost over dimwit." Nico muttered, and Leo groaned.

"See ya Mr. Cream!" Leo yelled, as he headed for the door, and Jason blinked.

His summer job just got a whole bit more interesting.


	11. what if i accidentally kissed your ex

"Okay so what if I told you, I accidentally had a makeout session with your ex." Leo sips his bottle of soda.

Piper stares at him, before shrugging. "I would tell you, someone owes me five bucks."

Leo nearly chokes on his drink, but saves himself. " _What?_ "

Piper shrugs again. "Me and Calypso had a bet going on."

"Don't bet on me. And how come I'm only worth five bucks?" Leo whines, and he places his can on the ground. He crushes it with his palm against the concrete.

"It's all we could afford. So, when did you kiss Jason?" Piper asks, intrigued.

Leo raises an eyebrow. "Who said it was Jason I kissed? Maybe I kissed one of your other ex's."

" _Sure_. Leo, it's so blatantly obvious that you and Jason have a thing." Piper says, stretching her legs out in front of her. They reach out into the street, but the street never has cars rolling by it anyway.

Leo gasps. "I can't believe you actually believe the rumors. Me and Jason don't have a thing."

Piper laughs. " _Please_. Everyone knows about what the two of you did in the closet. And don't get me started on that "innocent" kiss during the Christmas party." Piper uses her finger as quotation marks, before jabbing her fingers into Leo's side.

Leo slaps her hands away. "That's totally uncalled for. And we did _nothing_ in any closet. I have never been in the closet, so _hah_."

Piper shakes her head. "Leo, you're in the closet right now, for literally no reason. Everyone _knows_ , so why not just come out. Technically, I think you already came out."

"When did I come out, then? _Enlighten me_." Leo folds his arms, and gives out a huff.

Piper leans in to whisper in his ear. "Remember that game of _Spin the Bottle_? Bottle spins, lands on you. Guess who the spinner was?"

Leo smacks his hands to his ears. "Lalalala, I'm not listening to your lies, Piper! Lalala-" His head shakes, and Piper grabs hold of his elbows.

She pulled his hands from his head. "It was Jason, wasn't it? Are you remembering it now, Leo? Because I think I might have it on camera."

Leo sticks out his tongue. "Whatever, all we did was give a simple kiss. It was quick, and nothing."

Piper laughs triumphantly. "Ha, that's where you're wrong. I don't think taking off your shirts is nothing, _Leo_."

"Whatever."

Piper continues. "I don't think tongue is nothing, _Leo_."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Leo throws his crushed can at Piper, who just laughs.


	12. same time, next time?

It was the wrong thing to do, but it felt good. Not just good, _great_.

As his hands slid up your shirt, the thought of his girlfriend flew out your mind. The thought of your best friend, Piper, flew out of your head. You make a quick apology, that you most definitely don't mean.

"Mmm-", his lips come off yours hastily as he breathes out the words: "take it off."

Your tie is practically torn off, and the discarded piece of clothing gets thrown onto a chair. Maybe you shouldn't be doing this in a classroom, you might get caught. Your shirt is tugged up and once it gets ripped off (oh god, is that a rip you see?) and your hands reach for his shirt.

He ignores your insisting and instead pushes you back, to where the point comes that the small of your back hits the edge of the table. Your body shivers, as the cool table bites into your skin painfully. You accept it as your tiny punishment sent from Piper.

As the lips crash together again, your body tingles at the feel of cool fingers (your mind flickers to his girlfriend's own cold hands) all of your upper body.

It comes back to you that you're the only one shirtless, with your skinny frame unprotected from soft touches, and your hands persistently find its way to his tie.

You barely acknowledge the tongue darting around your mouth.

As you pull at the knot on his tie, he pushes off of you and almost growls.

"Stop." He says and presses his mouth firmly against yours. You struggle, ignoring him (you can't stop, you're just so _close_ ), and throw the tie to the side.

You quickly make work of unbuttoning his shirt and you keep your mouth pressed firmly on his (his sweet tastingly delectable perfect mouth of his).

You miss the unbuckling of your belt and drop of your pants but you don't miss the rip of your boxers(you wonder if he knows how expensive those were) and nearly freak out. But the feeling of fingers brushing slightly across your body makes you forget instantly. His finger sent a much more pleasant shiver up your spine. You're tempted to run your own fingers against the slight bulge pressing against your thigh but resist.

Then his hand stopped.

"Shit. Piper and I were supposed to meet." You notice how he was already at the door and pretend it doesn't sting a little bit (it feels like you've been crushed in an avalanche).

"Yeah it's cool. Same time, next time?" You say coolly, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah. "

You don't hear the door when you cry into your hands, thinking about what you've done and will do again and again and again.

(But there's still that little part of you that doesn't regret it at all.)

* * *

 **A/N: Just something I happened to have in my folder**

 ***laughs because this used to be about a straight pairing, but look it's now gay hahaha take that homophobes***


	13. love is like a roller coaster

Jason sighs. "Are you _sure,_ you want food right now? You might get sick when we go on any of the rides."

Leo waves his hand in dismissal. "Psh, you worry too much, dude. I'll _never_ get sick on a ride. Who do you take me for, _Percy?_ "

"In Percy's defense, he only threw up _once_." Jason offers, following Leo into the food line. "Besides, carnival food sucks and is 're not the one who's paying."

"That's why we're not at a carnival. We're at an _amusement_ _park_. There's a difference, man." Leo says, as he squints at the menu. Jason shakes his head because, _no Leo, there really isn't a difference._

Jason takes the chance to look Leo over. Leo pretty much looks the part for a stereotypical douchebag teenager. A simple t-shirt with stripes, and jeans that seemed as if they would be better worn on a girl. He has his snapback on backwards because, _it looks cool, and attracts the ladies, Grace_ ; and wore sunglasses on even though it was cloudy. Perfect, was what Leo had called it.

Regardless of the outfit, Leo himself was still glowing. His hair stuck out from under his hat, and big chunk of it was placed through the hole of the snapback to act as bangs. His dimple was showing, as a result of a huge grin that came from smelling the greasy food that made Jason nauseous. From behind sunglasses, Leo's eyes light up at the sight of roller coasters that he was planning on riding later on in the day.

Leo whines as Jason crushes him with a hug. "Need to breathe here, you fat lug."

Jason lets go of him, and moves up in the line. "Sorry dude, couldn't help myself."

Leo smirks, and rolls his hands down his body in a way that's too silly to be called sexual. "I understand. I'm not sure how anyone can control themselves around me."

Jason snatches the hat off of Leo's head, and puts it on his own head. "I have no clue, how anyone can resist all _that_."

"It's a mystery." Leo shrugs, and punches Jason's arm. "I hope you don't ruin that hat, I think Piper stole it."

(Leo later barfs his guts out on the Ferris Wheel, just like Jason said he would.)

* * *

 **A/N: heh, look up snapback hat, you know _exactly_ what hat I'm talking about**

 **For some reason, my account isn't alerting me of anything, so I just want to say thanks for the support.**


	14. i really do hate you

"I hate you," Leo muttered into Jason's jacket. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

"Jason held his arm around Leo's body, pulling him closer as Leo sobbed. "I know."

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Leo kept repeating, as he clinged to the taller boys clothes. "I wish I never met you, you cheating bastard."

"I know." Jason said again, hoping to give his final hug of was hard seeing Leo cry like the way he was, and knowing it was your fault.

" I hate you so much." Leo pushed back, wiping his tears away. His eyes were red, from nearly an hour of crying, and snot dribbled down his nose. It was funny to think that Jason could actually make someone break down like that.

Jason pulled Leo back into the hug, waiting for the other to stop crying. He wanted to say the words he knew that Leo wanted to hear, those three tiny words proclaiming his love.

"...But he just couldn't.

"He couldn't say what Leo wanted him to say, he couldn't reassure him that everything would be alright, and he sure as hell couldn't make it up to Leo. But there was only one thing he could do.

"I'm sorry." Jason mumbled into Leo's hair. Leo didn't say anything, but gave a shudder and a loud cry.

It didn't make anything better, but it was worth a try.

* * *

 **jfc, this site did that weird thing it does when it screws up all your formatting and stuff, which was a pain to fix and then I realized there was an easier way to fix it. :(**


	15. nico just let him rant

Nico wasn't exactly a conversationalist, but he was a great listener.

"His eyes just sparkle, you know?" It wasn't unknown that Jason tended to daydream when thinking about a certain person.

"Sure." Nico sighed, and flipped the next page in his book.

"He's really warm too, and cuddling is great in the winter. It's like having your very own fire to snuggle with."

"That's great, Grace." Nico mumbled, not really paying much attention.

Jason bit his lip. "And his eyes are beautiful. Sometimes I'm pretty sure he was crafted from Zeus himself. But that would make him my brother, right? That's weird to think about, actually."

"Uh huh, whatever you think."

Jason sighed dreamily. "I'm not sure what to do about him. And have you seen the way he gets excited about stuff? It's just-"

Nico closed his book around his thumb and sighed. "If you really want to talk about your randomly combusting boyfriend, try talking to Percy. He's a complete sap for this stuff." Nico grunted.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't that much of a listener.

* * *

 **I love it when my stuff is shorter than 500 words, but I also hate it.**

 **Anyway, RiTF should be updated sooner or later? I'm just stuck on this _one_ part, and it's funny because I already have the ending, and the chapter after this one pretty much written out.**


	16. you have something on your face

When Jason first saw Leo sitting down at the fast food restaurant, he wondered when Leo managed to get out of his hermit crab of a home. It's been almost a week since Jason had last seen Leo, and it was because Leo thought that it was absolutely necessary to finish a side project in five days.

Leo was chewing on a burger, and sketching something out on a napkin, and Jason slid in the other side of the booth. Leo looked up, not really surprised to see Jason, and swallowed.

" 'Sup." Leo mumbled, paying attention to his napkin of doodles more than the blonde. Jason was okay with that. He didn't mind Leo not paying attention to him, that's not what he came for. Although really, Jason didn't have any real reason for sitting there.

Jason sipped his water, and poked a fork around a salad. Maybe he should've just ignored his diet for once, and bought some fries. "How does it feel to be in the outside world again?"

Leo snorted. "It was like being a newborn baby, because the sun is too friggin _bright_."

"As expected." Jason said, and tapped his fingers against the tabled. It wasn't that he was impatient, or waiting for anything, he just thought he should be doing something other than eating the croutons in his salad.

Leo stared at Jason's fingers, and he stopped tapping them.

"You got ketchup on your face." Jason commented, gesturing to the corner of Leo's mouth.

Leo wiped at the space. "You got something on your face too."

"What?" Jason rubbed his mouth with his sleeve. Nothing seemed to come off on his shirt.

Leo bit into his burger. "Sexiness."

Jason rolled his eyes, and stared out the window. He couldn't deny there was a small smile that he hid behind a napkin. He liked sitting her with Leo, doing nothing. It was great, really, it was.

As simple as it was, it was the highlight of Jason's day.

* * *

 **a mindless ramble just because. also i updated rintf a few days ago, if that matters to anyone. *shrug* i'm trying to find an 8tracks playlist for valgrace, but so far there isn't too many. what a bummer.**

 **kudos to crazyblueowl for being my new favorite reviewer, omfg not just on this fic but on other too ha. also kudos to thatoneasexual too, you both rock.**

 **gah, i know a guest requested something, and it's a great idea, so i'll work on that sooner or later ;)**


	17. youre catching me grace

The mission was going well too.

It was going pretty fine, and Jason, Leo and Percy were almost ready to go home and return from their _exhausting_ quest. They were supposed to find Aphrodite's stupid mirror (it was her _favorite!_ ) somewhere in upstate New York, because she absolutely needed it. Leo made a comment about how, ' _if she's the goddess of beauty, why can't she just materialize one?'_ , which made him feel the wrath of an supermodel goddess glare. Sometimes the hottest people were the most terrifying.

Anyway, they were stuck somewhere in between _Albany_ and _California_ on the side of a highway, meaning Leo had no clue where the heck they were. He only knew he was freezing his butt off, as the trio trudged through the snow.

Okay, _maybe_ Leo wasn't actually freezing his butt off, but he _could_ be, with how close Jason and Percy was. At first they were trying to be inconspicuous about hovering near Leo, but after a while, it became obvious when Percy _accidentally_ kept bumping his arm into Leo's shoulder. As a result, they ended up being a weird huddling group who tried not to fall on their faces in the snow. Leo tried not to comment on how freaking cold Percy and Jason were making him feel.

"Crap," Percy muttered, pulling on his ear muffs. Leo wasn't actually sure where he got them. Maybe he stole them from a mannequin at one of the strip malls they passed by? "My ears hurt."

The wind howled, and swirled against their figures. The wind was starting to get annoying, and Leo wished he could slap it in the face, to tell it to shut up. Whatever blizzard they were walking into, it was terrible and Leo hated it.

Jason yawned. "We should find the nearest hotel. It's getting late, and this snow is still coming down."

"Here," Leo stuck out his palm, and peeled off his glove. A flame popped up, creating a pleasant warmth against everyone's face. "I think there was sign that said there was an upcoming Starbucks. We can get some super yummy coffee."

" _SweetbabyJesus_ ," Percy gasped, and pressed his face so close to the fire, that Jason had to move Leo's hand away. Jason's bare hands felt icy to the touch, and Leo had to resist the urge to not burn his cold hand off. "Hey! I was enjoying that, Grace."

"Don't burn off your face." Jason rolled his eyes, and let go of Leo's hand. Perfect timing, really, because Leo was _actually_ thinking of burning off his hand. Don't tell Jason, though.

Percy stuck out his tongue, and it made Leo wonder if this was really the savior of the First and Second Great Prophecies. For someone who should have legends about him, he sure seemed pretty dorky. Not that Leo minded, of course. Leo had his own dorky moments where he did things like watch marathons of _Lord of the Rings_ and _Dr. Who_.

"You would hate to see this face burned off bro- _whoa_." Percy was interrupted by a smack in the face by the wind. A page in some newspaper brushed by Leo's face, a little _too_ quickly, and created a tiny papercut on his left cheek. Warm blood dribbled in tiny beads, and Leo winced. If having a regular papercut was painful, one on your _face_ was a lot worse.

Jason tensed beside Leo. "Did you hear that?"

 _No, Jason, I didn't freaking hear that,_ Leo rolled his eyes, _I'm too busy worrying about my face._

Percy wiped the snow from his face, and Leo almost laughed when he saw the snow in Percy's eyebrows. That was a great look for him.

Then Leo heard it. Was that… laughter? It was at that moment when Leo realized there was no cars on the highway to their side. It was also when he realized that he wasn't exactly _touching the ground_. "Guys?"

Percy pulled on one hand, and Jason held on to the other hand. Leo figured he looked pretty funny, like that floating house from that movie, _Up_. Laughter filled the air, until shady blobs materialized as they pulled on Leo's legs. _Hey_ , Leo knew what those were. What were they called…

" _Anemone Thunder._ " Percy groaned. It took Leo a few seconds to realize he meant _anemoi thuellai._ It also took Leo a few seconds to realize that Percy said _anemone_ as in the _sea plant_. He didn't even think that Percy actually _meant_ to make a sea pun.

" _Venti_." Jason grunted.

Leo made a face. "Not the espresso demons."

One of them giggled, and twirled around, sending Jason tumbling away like a twig. What was it called, those things that crossed the screen before a shot out in wester movies? Leo had the name on the top of his tongue. Ah, there we go: Jason looked like a freaking _tumbleweed._

Percy grabbed onto Leo's other hand, and tried to ignore the espresso demons as the pulled against his clothing. It amazed Leo how Percy managed to stand his ground. Then Leo noticed the snow strap covering Percy's sneakers. There was a strap of snow going across his sneakers, keeping Percy grounded- _and it's not fair that Percy can control snow, why can't Leo do something cool?_

Jason came charging towards the wind spirits, who looked less than happy to see him. A funnel of wind pushed against the son of Jupiter, but Jason used it as an opportunity to propel himself forward. His _gladius_ striked against one of them, causing enough damage to make it turn into gold dust, that glittered in Leo's hair.

Percy groaned, and Leo realized how tired he looked. Not only tired, but _weak_. Percy's right hand slipped, and Leo was pushed back further. His only support was Percy's left hand, and that one was getting sweaty too. Leo dug in his tool belt, looking for something that could keep him grounded, as his legs kicked in the air. He looked like a flailing chicken with its head cut off, really.

Jason charged at another espresso, and one materialised behind Leo, pulling on him again. "Vengeance," It's voice whispered into Leo's ear. "For our queen."

Aw man, they weren't talking about Dirt Face, were they? They totally were, damn.

Leo pulled out a screwdriver, and threw at one of the storm spirit's head. Well, what would've been there head, if storm spirits weren't just dark funnels of air. The espresso thingy shrieked, and that was the moment Percy let go.

" _Percy!"_ Leo screamed, as he grasped out to reach the other demigod. Percy was doubled over, and Leo saw blood drip to the snow. What that heck happened to him?

If Leo didn't die due to evil coffee drinks, Annabeth was going to kill him. Forget kill him, she was going to skin him and then heal him with nectar, and then skin him again. Then maybe chop him up, Kronos style, and throw him into Tartarus. Okay, maybe dieing at the hands of these spirits, might be a lot better than facing the terrifying blonde.

Speaking of terrifying blonds, here came Jason, flying upwards looking as nice and empowering as he usually did. One of the storm spirits threw a bolt of lightning at Jason, who absorbed it with his sword. He looked a lot better now, like he just drank a million cups of _venti_ coffee.

Leo didn't like the way he was hanging upside down at all. It was a lot different from standing on the helm of the Argo, and he felt he was going to be sick. He hoped he wouldn't throw up, because he hadn't eaten anything for the past few hours, and all he would throw up was liquid.

Leo's ankle caught on fire as he was lifted higher and higher, but the flame was snuffed out by wind. Jason threw his sword at one of the wind spirits, and it exploded. Unfortunately, it was the one that was holding on to Leo.

Leo screamed as he dropped feet into the air, limbs flapping like a chicken. The snowy ground seemed to get closer, and closer- until Jason swooped in to grab Leo.

Leo pounded his fists into Jason's chest. "Don't you ever do that again, you jerk."

Jason smiled, and shot up into the sky. "Hold on." Then Jason shot a string of lightning at the remaining storm spirit.

It was weird. It was like a tingling sensation that Leo felt, and he felt energized, as the lightning coursed through his body. It was oddly familiar- that pins and needles feeling- and Leo realized it was the same feeling he got. The feeling he got when he burst into flames.

Jason slowed down, and drifted through the air, adjusting his hold on Leo. The snow fluttered around more peacefully, less than the blizzard that was going on before. Snow drifted into Jason's hair delicately, and Leo bit his lip as he watched the gold dust fall around them.

"For Zeus' sake, _put me down_ , man." Leo made a face, as Jason laughed.

Jason floated down -like an _angel_ , really- and dropped Leo in the snow. Leo ran towards Percy, who was rubbing his abdomen.

"Percy, what the heck?" Leo shoved Percy's shoulder, before checking to see if he was alright.

Jason's footsteps crunched, as he did some weird _wind mojo-jojo_ and the snow drifted away from the three, instead of falling on them. "He's okay?"

Leo rolled his eyes, to see Percy perfectly fine. "Yeah."

Percy gave a weak smile. "Exhausted. One of them shot _something_ across my belly, and it cut me. I had some extra ambrosia from earlier." Percy yawned, and in seconds he drifted off to sleep.

That… probably wasn't too good.

"Think he'll be okay?" Leo asked, as he watched Jason throw Percy over his shoulder. Wow, Jason was kind of _really_ strong.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. We should probably get somewhere warm before he gets hypothermia."

Leo shivered, and pulled his coat closer. He lit his hand ablaze. "Need some hotness in your life?"

"I already have you," Jason said- _and was that a joke Mr. Grace?_. "Sure. Come here."

Leo drifted towards Jason, and held his hand in between them. One of Jason's arms wrapped around Leo's shoulder, as the other awkwardly held Percy.

For some reason, Leo felt a lot warmer than he should have.

* * *

 **[1] Tumbleweeds are actually known as Russian Thistle, and is native to southeast Russia, and western Siberia. It first came to America in 1873, in South Dakota due to Russian immigrants. Tumbleweeds are a weed [no duh] that are mostly in messed up areas of soil, and are hardly in well-kept gardens. These little weird-ass things are actually extremely dangerous, and can destroy crops, and cause forest fires when ignited.**

 **[2] shuuuuush we're going to pretend that percy can control snow. Headcannon that he probably can, but since there is less water, it probably drains him of energy. also _shuuuuuuush_ , were going to pretend that leo's resistance to fire can keep him from being electrified shuuuuush this is totally solid.**

 **A/N:** **Hmm, not as Valgrace as I wanted it to be, but oh well. I'm sorry I failed you random guest.**

 **Anyway, _omfg linh cinder reviewed on this_ , whaaaaaaa? that was pretty excited cause i really like their work [the spideynova works are amazing if you're into that]**

 **yooooooo, _mcr is great gaaaaaah mcr/falloutboy/p!atd as the emo trio ahhhhhh_ (jfc i actually am in love with greenday and twentyonepilots and nirvana, you can't stop me)**


	18. jay-bae

"Hey, _Jay-bae_."

Jason blinked, and stared at Leo. "What did you just call me?"

"Nothing," Leo mused. "Are you hearing voices, _Gayson_?"

"Oh my gods," Jason made a face. "Did an eidolon possess you again?"

Leo shook his head. "Nah. Did an eidolon possess you in bed last night, because _wow_ , that was pretty kinky, my good sir. Don't worry, it was _electrifying_."

" _Leo_ ," Jason whined, as his face turned red. Jason buried his head into Leo's shoulder.'

"It's okay Jay-Jay. I'm a _flaming_ gay too." Leo laughed, patting his back sympathetically. "I mean, I think you know this by now after all the stuff we've been doing."

Jason made a noise, into Leo's sweater, and when Leo glanced down, he could see Jason's entire neck turning red.

Leo patted his back softly. "It's okay Jay-bae. Everything's okay, with Leo here."

"You're impossible." Jason muttered, and Leo laughed.

* * *

 **...who even knows what's going on in my head omfg, _jay-bae_ is forever his new nickname**


	19. are those wedding bells im hearing

Jason could remember Leo's wedding perfectly.

Leo was grinning at the end of the aisle, as Calypso walked down in her pretty white dress. Even Jason couldn't deny that Calypso was beautiful, and it was weird to know that an _immortal_ like her would fall in love with _Leo_.

Piper was the maid of honor, and Jason was the best man. The two locked eyes, and Piper gave a goofy smile. Jason wasn't sure how they managed to keep their relationship together, even after they broke up. Jason flashed a grin in return, turning his head from Calypso.

Calypso was beautiful, and then… and then there was Leo.

Jason wasn't sure how Leo looked like freaking _god_. He actually managed to comb his hair, and he looked surprisingly stunning in his tux with his adorable red bow tie. Chocolate eyes glittered with anticipation, as Leo stared down the aisle towards Calypso- _it made Jason sick_.

Jason never told Leo, and maybe he missed his chance. Jason could've told Leo any time while on the Argo, or even afterwards, and he didn't. Was this Jason's punishment?

Jason's mind filtered out the vows, and when he saw Calypso and Leo kiss, all Jason saw was red.

* * *

 **Uh, happy Valentine's Day? I actually hate Valentine's Day, plus chocolate gives me pimples :P**


	20. your boogers taste like love

You're not sure why it happened, but you know it was disgusting.

Jason was crying in his creepy cabin, which shocked you, so you told him that _big guys don't cry_. He only smiled, and wiped at his teary eyes. You remembered offering a hug, which he accepted immediately. Then he bawled into your shirt, like a baby. You don't even remember if you asked him why he was crying.

You patted his back, and let go, cracking some joke about your ruined shirt. Jason apologized like a troubled Canadian (Frank doesn't live up to his stereotypes, damn him), and you shake your head saying it was okay.

Somewhere in between Jason leaned forward, grabbed your shoulders and kissed you desperately. His mouth was pressed firmly against yours, and snot dribbled a little into your mouths. Jason's bottom lip shocked you- like literally _shocked_ you, and he pulled away with wide eyes. You hardly noticed your flaming eyebrows, because you were too busy nursing your lip.

You do remember Jason apologizing again. You also remember telling him to shut up, and _you_ were the one to pull him closer again. You brought him in with another kiss, and you accidentally burned his top lip.

Jason made a noise, but he kept kissing you, until your hands were in his hair. When you separated again, the taste of Jason's boogers and spearmint gum was in your mouth creating a disgusting combination.

You think you fell asleep in his cabin, holding his hands, but when you woke up, you were in your own cabin. It was a mystery that you didn't want to ever solve, just like the mystery of why Jason was crying.

It was your first kiss with Jason- _the first of many_ \- and while it was _disgusting beyond compare_ , it was also the one you think about all the time.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day, for you lovely love bugs. Ha, get it _love_ bugs. I'm freaking hilarious heh.**


	21. valentines day in the shop

" _What up! This is the great Leo Valdez, and if you're getting this, you just missed me. I'm probably inventing the next revolutionary thing so just don't interrupt! Leave a message after the beep! Or not."_

Jason sighed, and ended the call. He dialed the number in again.

" _What up! This is the great-"_

" _Ugh_ ," Jason grunted. He threw an annoyed look at the bouquet of roses on the kitchen counter. Leo should've been home _hours_ ago.

Jason picked through the discarded box of chocolates. Leo didn't like the fruity ones fingers lingered over the tiny box to the left, and he fingered his cellphone's screen. Leo had given it to him about a year ago, as a birthday present, and it was perfect. Although Jason _really_ didn't need the added feature of a ringtone of Leo singing the _Mission Impossible_ theme song. It's been months, and Jason still couldn't figure out how to change it.

Jason glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 9:45, which means Leo should've been home _three hours ago._ Maybe he was still in the shop?

Jason rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the roses, box, and chocolates. His car welcomed him back inside, as Jason made towards Leo's shop.

Did Leo even remember what today was? No, of course he did, Leo was a total sap, and practically celebrated Valentine's Day religiously. Unless… Jason hoped nothing happened to him.

Jason parked the car, and stared at the shop. It was open, but from what Jason could see, the employee working the register was Calypso.

When Jason went in, Calypso giggled. The entire store was decorated with paper hearts, and balloons. There was a bowl of chocolates on the counter.

"Leo's in the back." Calypso jerked her thumb behind her. "Tell him, Jake's coming to take the late shift." Her eyes lingered on the flowers and chocolates in Jason's hands.

Jason nodded, and headed down the hall. He knew which room Leo was usually in; the one towards the far right. He knocked on the door.

No answer.

Jason knocked again.

No answer.

Jason fiddled with the doorknob, and opened the door. "Leo?"

Once again, no answer.

Jason glanced around. Leo's tiny room was messy, and filled with discarded projects and papers. In the midst of it all, was Leo sleeping on his desk. Beside him was a box of open chocolates, most of them eaten leaving only the fruity ones. Just how Jason liked it.

Jason placed the roses on the desk, and brushed back Leo's hair. Leo snored in response.

In his pocket, the tiny box jiggled with Jason's keys. Jason set it against Leo's arm, and sighed.

Maybe he'll propose another day.

* * *

 **Once again, Happy Valentine's Day! Don't overboard on the chocolate (unless you're a loser like me, who buys chocolate for themselves and watches cartoons just to feel great, cause they're the only single one out of all their friends haha)**


	22. art majors

Leo gasped as he threw himself on the bed.

"I'm quitting college. I should've dropped out a long time ago. I hate all of this." He mumbled, rolling on to his back.

Jason looked up from his phone. "And what is so traumatising this time?"

Leo sat up, and unzipped his jacket. "Remember Percy? He completely destroyed my last piece. He screwed up the color and everything, and nearly gave the professor a seizure."

"Oh no," Jason muttered, rolling his eyes. He lifted his pencil up, and tapped his sketchbook. "Continue."

Leo leaned back into the bed. "Sometimes, he's just so- _ugh_. I hate animation. I never want to do it again."

"You love animation," Jason flipped to his last drawing. "You make me watch cartoons with you every night, until you fall asleep and I don't notice until an hour later."

Leo sighed, and sat up again. "Are you drawing me again?"

"Painting," Jason corrected. "I need to sketch it first. My portrait's due next Wednesday."

"Stop drawing me! There's already a bunch of pictures of me here," Leo flapped his arms around, gesturing around the dorm room. "Find another model."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You're actually really photogenic."

" _Of course_." Leo waved his hand dismissively. "That's the reason why all these pictures of me are around here."

Jason shrugged, and flipped the sketchpad around so it faced Leo. "How's this look?"

Leo wiggled to pull out a pack of gum from his jeans. "Like a face."

" _Thanks_ ," Jason rolled his eyes again. "I'm not even sure why I ask you sometimes."

Leo folded his gum wrapper neatly. "Hey. I'm an animation major, not a whatever the heck you are."

"Double majoring," Jason said. "Painting. Photography. I take pictures of pretty things, and then paint said pretty things."

Leo was silent, except for his thinkful chewing. Outside the room, the sound of a door slamming was heard, causing Jason to wince.

Jason unfolded his legs, and leaned back next to Leo. "Stop being warm."

"Mmm." Leo mumbled, popping a bubble.

Jason rolled his eyes, and frowned at the glow-in-the-dark stickers on the ceiling. "We really should get rid of those. They don't even work anymore."

Jason sat up, but Leo placed his hand on his chest. " _Wait a minute._ "

Jason stared at Leo strangely, who seemed to be chewing his gum at an even faster pace than normal. Then he stopped, with his eyes wide.

"Did you just call me _pretty_?"

* * *

 **I always wanted to go to art school. Animation, and photography have always been some fantasy jobs I had since being a child [although being an astronaut is the ultimate fantasy dream job].**

 **I actually like the idea of having a Animation major!Leo, and Painting/Photography major!Jason go to art school together. Piper might do fashion, Nico would do film (oh gosh, the fanfic ideas are killing me)**


	23. nico might hate leo

Nico hated alot of things.

He hated the Beatles. He hated the color yellow. He hated spaghetti.

He, however, did not hate his best friend. Although, that might be starting to change with the way Leo was going on and _on_ about a certain foreign exchange student.

Calypso was in no doubt pretty. She was glamorous, and from _Europe_ , in an exchange with that terrible kid, Octavian. Everyone was happy for the switch, and Leo happened to be the happiest.

"She has pretty eyes, y'know?" Leo sighed dreamily, as his pencil rolled off his desk.

"You dropped your pencil," Nico made a face. His eyes darted from the fallen pencil, to the love struck teenager. "And you were drawing hearts into the desk again."

"-hair looks super soft. Like, she has some quality shampoo." Leo was saying, when someone interrupted.

"Leo?"

Nico glanced up along with Leo, to see Jason Grace, standing over Leo. Leo's pencil was in his hand, and he seemed to be offering it.

"Oh, thanks." Leo said dismissively, going back to staring at the back of Calypso's head.

And then Nico saw it. In the short time from when Leo snatched his pencil back, and when his head swiveled towards Calypso, Jason's ears turned red, and he stammered something out that was left unheard.

"You're welcome." Jason finally said, with his cheeks turning a light pink, as he rushed to his seat.

Nico stared at Jason, before switching to Leo, and then back to the blond. This was…interesting.

Nico officially hated his best friend. Not only for rambling about Calypso, but also for being so freaking _oblivious_.


	24. leo almost kills himself

"I _love_ ice-cream."

"You're _lactose-intolerant._ " Jason shot back.

"Fine," Leo rolled his eyes. "Then I _love_ gelato."

"That doesn't even make any sense," Jason argued. "Gelato and ice-cream are the same thing."

" _Nuh-uh_ ," Leo squished his index finger to Jason's lips, in attempt to shush him. "Gelato is healthier- _ew,_ did you just _lick_ me?"

Jason shrugged. "Your finger tastes like ice-cream."

" _Gelato_." Leo corrected, before staring at his fingers. "Sounds yummy."

"Concerning," Jason mentioned. "Cause you're _lactose-intolerant_ , and I'm the one sleeping with you tonight."

"Whatever. You're allergic to bee stings, so I can't go outside because of you." Leo whined.

Jason stared at him. "You don't even _like_ the only reason why you go out, is to bo buy more ice-cream- and what is this?" Jason pushed his hand in the garbage can, pulling out an empty carton of ice-cream.

"Yummy stuff. That I ate. I ate it all in one sitting." Leo said proudly, lifting his shirt to rub his slender stomach.

"Leo." Jason stared at the other male. "You know this is Rocky Road."

"I _know_ it was delicious," Leo nodded in confirmation. "Once again, _sorry_ I didn't share it."

"Oh my God," Jason's eyes widened, as he zipped his coat back up. "We're taking you to the hospital."

Leo rolled his eyes. Jason could be such a drama queen sometimes. "Eating an entire pint isn't healthy, but I'm okay, really."

" _Leo_." Jason's voice was filled with concern. "You're _allergic_ to nuts. And you know what Rocky Road has?"

"Oh." Leo clutched his stomach.

It's probably a good thing Jason and Leo can rely on each other.

* * *

 **We all know that one of these days, Leo might end up killing himself. You go, protective Jason. Protect your smol sinnabon from the world.**


	25. shh jason everything is okay

" _Whoa_ ," Jason gasped, leaning out to jump out of the hydra's way. The swinging head roared and shot a flaming pillar of fire towards him.

" _Sleep!_ " Piper shouted from the other end of the beach, and Jason could feel her charmspeak rushing over him too. "Not _you_ , Jason!"

Jason blinked, suddenly awake. His hand tightened around his coin.

On the other end, Leo shrieked. " _Holy guacamole!_ Why is this thing so fast?"He darted in between heads, effectively creating a knot in between to heads.

"Leo!" Piper shouted cautiously. "Stop running, there's oil all over the boardwalk!" A few of the hydra heads perked up with interest.

"So, why are you here?" Leo yelled back, as he slammed his hammer against a hydra head. The head looked up at him as if to say, _Really? That's all you got?_ Leo bashed his hammer repeatedly, and Jason was beginning to worry if Leo might have some repressed anger-

Wait, _oil_? Jason concentrated on shooting upwards towards the sky, and snatched Piper into his arms. He trusted that Leo could handle it from here on.

"What are you doing?!" Piper was pushing on his chest. Jason drifted higher, watching as Leo darted around, burning head stumps. "Leo needs help!"

"I am _not_ going to let you die," Jason frowned. There were only about five heads now, and Leo was drenched in oil and golden _ichor_. Now, all he had to do was chop off the immortal head.

Piper stopped struggling, when one of the heads exhaled fire, which lit the entire boardwalk in flames. Jason winced at the amount of damage, as people began screaming.

This is probably the main reason why demigods shouldn't leave any of the camps. The three of them just burnt down Coney Island in ten minutes. Percy is going to _kill_ Jason when he finds out.

Leo was down to three heads now, and from what Jason can see, he was getting tired fast. It probably _was_ tiring chasing after all the heads, not that Jason would know from his aerial view.

The flames licked at Jason's feet, and he drifted higher. The wind seemed to push the flames away, giving Jason an idea. Maybe he _could_ be of help.

Jason dropped Piper off towards the edge of the boardwalk.

"What are you doing?" Piper frowned, before turning to a running mortal. " _Walk,_ please."

The mortal slowed into a walk, as he went towards the exit.

"Make sure no one gets hurt." Jason said, unsheathing his gladius. "Please, just make sure they're alright."

"Fine." Piper agreed looking cautiously towards the direction of the flames. "Just make sure _you_ 're alright."

Piper gave him a peck on the cheek, before running off, screaming directions to anyone in range.

Jason winced, rubbing at his cheek. He had to break up with her sooner or later. But for now, Jason had to save Leo.

By the time, Jason managed to fly back towards Leo, there was only one head left. Except, Leo was absolutely exhausted, and was resting with his hands on his knees.

Jason hovered above the burning bench. "Need help?" he teased.

" _No_." Leo rolled his eyes sarcastically, and wiped at his sweaty forehead. "I'm doing _fine_ -" The final hydra head interrupted, swinging maniacally, into Leo.

Leo flew through the sky, yelling. Jason grunted as he used his gladius to strike at the head.

It fell with a sickening plop, and it took Jason a few seconds to move the wind. A strong sea breeze pushed the flames over towards the writhing neck stump. It only took a few minutes for Jason to create a funnel surrounding the flames, pulling out the oxygen. He saw it in a TV show once, and it apparently worked.

By the time Jason was done blowing out the last remains of fire, Piper was running towards him.

"You did it!" Piper cheered, giving Jason a kiss. Her arms linked around his neck. "Congrats."

Jason took a step back, pulling her hands off."No thanks to Leo- _Leo!_ "

"Where is he?" Piper looked alarmed, and Jason groaned.

"No clue. He flew off when he got hit." Jason winced, already pushing himself in the air. "I'll go find him."

* * *

It had took nearly an hour to find him.

Leo had been tossed into a food stand, that had collapsed on impact. Jason shrieked at an abnormally high pitch, and after collecting the teen, had darted straight towards Camp Half-Blood.

Jason might have accidentally forgotten about Piper. Piper returned to camp, looking _pissed_ but her face turned to one of fear when she saw Leo.

Leo, who was covered with splinters and cuts, along with a giant purple bruise that took up his entire abdomen. He received head trauma when his head the grill inside of the food stand, causing Leo to fall into a coma.

Jason visited him everyday. He retold Leo what happened during the days events.

"Hey, Leo. It's Jason again, and I'm still not sure whether you can hear me or not." Jason wiped at his eyes for the umpteenth time that week. "Remember that little kid from your cabin? She finally finished making her first sword. It's pretty great."

Leo didn't wake up.

"Hello Leo?" Jason frowned one day. "Still not up? You're missing a really good movie I wanted to show you. What if I told you it was a romcom? Would that make you get up?"

Leo shifted in his sleep, but remained asleep.

"Leo? It would be really great if you got up." Jason said one week. "I really miss you. I miss you a lot."

Leo was still in his coma after three months, when they told Jason what they needed to do.

Will was the one to break it down for him. Jason liked Will, after all, Will was the one who kept tabs on Nico, to make sure the kid didn't go missing or something.

"Hey," Will said in the doorway of the infirmary. He frowned, and walked over to put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "You can't hold on to him forever."

"He'll wake up." Jason muttered, more for himself than anyone else. "I just know it."

Will was quiet for a moment. "We're going to pull the plug in a few days. I'll give you time."

Jason waited until Will left the room, before scowling at Leo.

"I hate you so much right now," Jason's hand rested on top of Leo's. "You _can't_ just quit like this."

Leo's heart monitor picked up a beat, before going back to it's normal monotone rhythm.

"Oh my gods," Jason wiped at his eyes, as his vision blurred. "You're going to _die_ in a few days."

Jason turned away from the bed. He couldn't look at Leo, knowing that. He couldn't.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods." Jason chanted wiping at his eyes. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want it to happen at all. "Oh my gods."

Jason was crying now. He was crying, and the tears wouldn't stop, because they _couldn't_ stop. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Sparky? And why the heck are you crying, who died?"

Jason blinked, and turned to face the bed. "Holy Hera."

The person in the bed, sat up. " Where am I? Infirmary?"

" _Leo._ " Jason hugged the boy tightly. "Please don't do that again. I'd miss you, you idiot."

"What?" Leo frowned, patting Jason's back. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing." Jason mumbled into Leo's shirt. "Nothing."

"Alright, you big lug. Now get off me, I'm sort of in pain."

* * *

 **Notes: uggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggh requests are so hard cause i feel like a bad person and this is wasn't you wanted. but if i don't do it, i feel like an even crappier person**

 **Also Coney Island, is like an amusement park (I guess that's one way to describe it) with a beach and a boardwalk next to it. It's located in Brooklyn (... which is in NewYorkCity if you didn't get that). I go there every year, it's something that everyone who visits/lives in New York should do**


	26. lesbian valdez

"I heard," Drew leaned in, and paused for dramatic effect. "That Valdez is a lesbian."

Now _that_ definitely perked up Jenny's attention. After all the rumors Jenny Grace has heard out of Drew Tanaka's mouth, this was probably the best one yet.

"What?" Jenny gasped, turning around in her chair. Drew glanced up towards Jenny and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, great, now Grace is interested. Next thing we need, is the star student snitching on us for not doing any work." Drew sneered, and to her left, Silena gave Drew a look.

Jenny frowned, "I'm not going to do that. Just, what were you saying? About Lea."

"Oh," Drew glanced around the noisy classroom, smacking on her gum. "Just that Valdez is a total dyke." She glanced across the all-female classroom to Lea Valdez, who was scribbling something into a notebook. Jenny could see the headphones peeking through a thick mass of curly hair.

"Don't say that," Silena chided her. Jenny prefered Silena out of Drew's group of friends. She was really nice, and sometimes baked cookies for the entire class. "Dyke isn't a nice word."

"Whatever," Drew said, but the other two knew that she would listen to Silena. " Anyway, news is, that Valdez was totally making out with some blonde in the bathroom. Probably Callie or something. Like with tongue and everything. Lacey said they were _touching_ each other."

Jenny frowned. Lea Valdez and Calypso Atlas? The rumors sure made things seem interesting.

" _Really?_ " Jenny leaned back in her chair, until it touched Drew's desk. "Lea's a lesbian? And with _Callie?_ "

Drew shrugged. "I'm not the starter of the information, just the spreader. Hey, aren't you friends with her?"

"Yeah," Jenny shrugged. "We were pretty close before, but now I only borrow pencils from her and stuff."

"Uh huh. Well, I wouldn't get _too_ close again." Drew warned, as she inspected a nail. "She might force you into doing something you don't want to do."

Jenny laughed. "Sure."

Drew turned to Silena. "Oh my _God_ , did you see Rachel's haircut? It looks like it's radioactive waste."

Jenny tuned out the rest, and turned back around in her seat. She glanced up at the front, making sure the substitute teacher wasn't watching her, as she pulled out her phone.

 **Jenny:** Lea

 **Lea:** sup

 **Jenny:** We need to stop making out in the bathroom

 **Jenny:** They're on to us

 **Jenny:** Well, they know you're a lesbian

 **Lea:** well fuck

* * *

 **Notes: I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY OF YOU GOT IT, BUT JENNY IS JASON AND LEA IS LEO**

 **i was wondering if there's a better name for jason, but i kind of do like jenny.**


	27. i can still see how hot you are

**Notes: WHY WAS THIS SO LONG, I COULD'VE PUBLISHED THIS AS AN ACTUAL FIC. (this one is probably one of my favs now tho)**

* * *

When Jason decided he wanted to be a nurse, he didn't think he would be nursing a blind orphan. He most definitely didn't think said blind orphan, would come in the very nice package known as Leo Valdez.

Leo whined. "I don't even like peas! Especially not _hospital_ peas."

"How do you know these are peas?" Jason persisted, pushing the spoon towards the other's mouth.

Leo snorted. "Just like how I know I'm not going to eat them." Leo pushed up his knee, hitting the tray of food to make a point.

Jason sighed, putting down the spoon. "Fine. I don't know how you did this three evenings in a row, but one day you _will_ eat these peas."

"Damn your peas. Damn them to pea hell," Leo stuck out his tongue, and rubbed at his eyes. He blinked them back open, revealing glazed over eyes. "Where the heck are my glasses? And why is it so freaking bright in here? I might not be able to see, but I can still see how freaking _bright_ it is in here. I swear, one day, these lights might just give me skin cancer."

Jason stifled a laugh, and pushed the sunglasses from on top of Leo's head down to his face. Leo sighed in bliss, as Jason flicked off one of the lights. "Thank you, very much you douche."

"No problem. Are you going to eat the macaroni and cheese?" Jason picked up the spoon again, and scooped up a thing of more peas.

"Heck yeah! Gimme the mac and cheese, man." Leo stuck out his hand, when Jason shoved down the spoon filled with peas.

"You tried to kill me," Leo gagged slightly, coughing. "With _peas_. I hope you get fired, Jason."

Jason shrugged. "You didn't eat lunch earlier. How come?"

"For Christ's sake, _Jason_ ," Leo's hands flew as he spoke. "I didn't eat lunch, so you forced me to eat _peas_? At least tell me there is actually mac and cheese on that tray."

Jason glanced at it. No mac and cheese (although that _is_ planned for Friday's menu). "Nah. Do you like chicken?"

" _Ugggggh_ ," Leo groaned, leaning back in his hospital bed. "I wish my stupid depression would be healed. I look happy, don't I?"

"I'm not sure depression can heal like that," Jason mused. "And you caused some serious harm to your body, Leo."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure how you expect me to cut properly, when I can't _see_ what I'm doing? Jeez, stop making me talk about my vision, you insensitive jerk. First the lights thing, now the self-harm." Leo shifted his head, and he seemed to be staring straight into Jason. "You're a terrible nurse. I would quit my job if I were you."

"But you would miss me too much," Jason teased, using his gloved fingers to pick up a piece of chicken. "Open your mouth. No peas, I swear on my student loans."

Leo chewed thoughtfully. "I guess I would miss you. And you know I can use my hands, right? My arms don't hurt anymore."

"You might tear your stitchings." Jason said, with an unsure look on his face. "Then you'd have to stay even longer."

"I guess." Leo frowned then grinned. "But then you'll just _have_ to take care of me the entire time."

"You know," Jason glanced outside the closed door through the tiny window. No one seemed to be around. "You're not my only patient."

Leo stuck out his tongue, and sat up in the bed. "I know. But I'm your favorite."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Naturally."

"Was that sarcasm?" Leo scrunched up his nose. "Cause I hate when your sarcastic. _I'm_ the sarcastic one here. Can I get my book?"

Jason reached towards the other empty hospital bed. The bed was used, as hasn't been used since before Leo was entered into the hospital. Jason ended up using it, to put Leo's stuff. Among the various things, were the various braille text books, with large faced text to go with it.

"Which one? _The Cat in the Hat_ or _Green Eggs and Ham_?" There were definitely more challenging books, like the giant thing of Shakespeare's works, but Leo never really cared.

"Do I look like a toddler to you? Of course I want Green Eggs and Ham." Leo scoffed. "I'm not on that basic level of The Cat in the Hat."

Jason slid the book onto Leo's lap, who threw it on the ground. "What the heck, Leo?"

Leo gave Jason a blank face. "I didn't ask for a book. Why are you making fun of me and my disabilities, _Jason_? Do you take pleasure from other's pain?"

"Leo." Jason said in his most serious voice. "If it wasn't for the fact that you're _in_ a hospital, I would punch you."

"Now, _that_ ," Leo laughed. "Wouldn't be nurse material. I think they would fire you."

"What a shame then," Jason sat next to Leo on the bed. "You won't have me to take care of you anymore."

Leo pressed his hand against Jason's knee. "Too bad. I'll miss the Jason experience. What's your last name, by the way?"

"Grace," Jason muttered, pushing the abandoned tray of food towards the edge of the bed. "Jason Grace."

"Nice to meet you, Jason Grace." Leo stuck out his hand, and Jason shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Leo Valdez." Jason said, laughing.

Leo's face contorted weirdly. " _Valdez_? How do you even know that? I bet you're not even a nurse, you're just a stalker."

"It's in your file." Jason shrugged. "Why would I need to stalk a sixteen year old? You're not even in college."

"Oh my God, you're right." Leo gasped. "You're probably like fifty. I like a fifty year old man!"

"Leo," Jason deadpanned. "Do you think a fifty year old man would like a teenage boy? Besides, fifty really isn't that old."

"A _pedo_ would." Leo exclaimed. "I guess you aren't too old. You don't _look_ that old."

"You mean, _feel._ " Jason explained. "There's a difference between looking and feeling."

"Whatever," Leo huffed. "Touching your face is like the same thing as looking at it. I bet I can guess what color it is."

Jason laughed. "Have you even seen color?"

"Nope. But people try to explain it all the time." Leo explained, taking off his sunglasses. His eyes was focused on the window, rather than Jason. "I bet you're blue. You seem like a blue person."

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"Shut up."

Jason rolled his eyes, and one of Leo's crept along his jaw. "Lemme just tell you, that no one is the color blue."

"Damn." Leo scrunched up his face. "I wanted to be blue. Wait, so what am I?"

Jason leaned in close to Leo's face. "Tan. Like a yummy tan. And your eyes are kind of grayish, with some dark brown. You're hair is black, along with your eyelashes and stuff. You have light pink lips." Jason licked his own lips.

Leo's eyes flitted right towards Jason. "I have no idea what that stuff is. _But_ , people do tell me the sky's blue. So therefore, you're blue."

"Still doesn't make sense." Jason laughed. Leo's face became one of concentration, when he examined Jason's face with his hands.

"Is it weird," Leo hesitated. "That I like touching your face."

"Is it weird," Jason replied. "That I like one of my patients."

Leo hummed out a response, and rested his hand on Jason's cheek. "I think it's okay. What color is your hair. I like your hair, and how it feels."

"Yellow." Jason put simply. "It's called blond, but it's basically yellow."

"Like sun yellow, or egg yolk yellow?" Leo asked, one of his hands running through Jason's hair.

Jason chuckled. "You don't even know what those are."

" _Hey_ ," Leo's voice grew serious. "I can see the sun. Well sort of. I can see the light, you know? Close your eyes, and turn your head towards the sun, and you can see it too."

"I guess." Jason said. "Is that's what it's like for you? Like you're closing your eyes."

Leo tilted his head away, and dropped both hands into his lap. "I guess. That's how I always described it. Hey, can we _not_ talk about this?"

"Sure." Jason said, and Leo's hands return to touching his face. "You're going to give me acne, one of these days."

"Who cares? I'm the teen here, the one who has to worry about it." Leo shrugged. "Your hands smell like chicken."

"My hands are in my lap. Which is where yours should be, because you know, _stitches_."

Leo dropped one hand onto Jason's thigh. The other hand rested on Jason's cheek. "Whatever. Don't you have more patients to be with? I thought you were like a super nurse or something."

"Nah. My shift ended ten minutes ago. You're my last one." Jason admitted. It was true, Leo was his last one, but Jason usually ended staying later than he had to. All the other workers in the hospital knew why, but never commented on it.

"Hmm," Leo hummed. "You should go. Don't you have a family or something, you fifty year old man?"

"No. I have a sister, but she travels." Jason laughed. "I don't have a family, yet alone a girlfriend or a boyfriend."

Leo bit his lip. "Oh."

Jason rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with teenage nervousness. They had already admitted they liked each other.

To Jason's surprise, Leo leaned in first. He had no idea what he was doing, and his nose nearly collided with Jason's.

"Okay." Jason laughed. "Let me try." He pushed his hand on Leo's cheek, and leaned in. Their lips brushed for a few seconds, when Leo pulled back. His eyes were unfocused, and it looked like he was staring at the fern behind Jason.

"Holy crap." Leo gasped.

"What? Never kissed someone?" Jason teased.

"No- I mean _yeah,_ but that's not it." Leo looked horrified. "Was that your _chicken hand_? Oh my God, the _acne_."

"Leo," Jason gave him a deadpan look. "We just kissed, and you're worried about _acne_. The stuff you _normally_ get when being a teenager."

"Well, I used to have clear skin, so _yes_ I'm worried." Leo swung his legs to the other side of the bed. "Pass me my stick, and let me go to the bathroom. I need to wash my face because of you."

Jason suppressed a long sigh. Sometimes he wondered if getting fired for punching a patient was worth it.


End file.
